Venom
by johannagayson
Summary: About 17 years after the end of the War, married couple Katniss and Peeta are about to celebrate their daughter's first birthday. The day seems to be running smooth for Katniss, until an unexpected guest arrives and puts her in a compromising situation.
1. Chapter 1

Cooking and cleaning the house, Katniss is making sure everything is perfect for her daughter's first birthday. Peeta is tending to his bakery down the road, so Katniss has taken over most of the responsibilities on her own. She has a modest amount of guests arriving very soon. There are decorations hanging from every corner and there are snacks laid out on every table. She's nearly exhausted by the time she finally hears Peeta coming in the door.

"Oh good, you're finally home." She says as she catches her breath. "Does the house look okay?"

"It's perfect, Katniss." Peeta smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you. However, I was able to get her cake finished right on time!" He picks up a white box and opens this lid to show Katniss the most beautiful cake she has ever seen. It has the lightest shades of color and simplest design. The words read out, "Happy 1st Birthday, Rose." Katniss looks at Peeta with hope that this will be a great day for their baby girl. They named their daughter Rose because they wanted to pay tribute to Prim, but felt that their daughter needed a new name of her own.

"You go on upstairs and get ready, Katniss. I'll finish up everything here. Everyone should be arriving very soon." Peeta sits down the cake and helps a tired Katniss up the stairs.

"Thanks. I'll be in the bathroom freshening up. Let me know when people start to arrive." Katniss stops by the bedroom to grab her clothes and makes her way to the large master bathroom. It shines with cleanliness and perfect white porcelain. She turns on the shower and steps in before it's even warm enough. All she wants is to feel relaxed.

After about 15 minutes of washing off and just standing under the faucet, Katniss finally turns off the water and reaches for her towel with her eyes closed. She hasn't even stepped out yet, but she has the strange feeling that she's not alone. Peeta could have come in to brush his teeth or something. Just in case of an alternative, she wraps her towel around herself and opens the curtain cautiously. She stands in shock when she sees the short, spiky hair, the small frame dressed in a very business-like suit, and the attitude already showing in those deep brown eyes. After applying lipstick in the mirror, she turns to Katniss.

"Long time, no see, brainless." Her voice seems deeper now, more powerful, but somehow still the same.

"Hello, Johanna…" Katniss is doing her best to stay covered. "I didn't know you were coming today. I didn't get any kind of RSVP from you."

"Oh, well I've been busy, Katniss. I'm sorry. Owning your own business can make a person lose track of things. Anyways, how could I miss little Rose's birthday?" Johanna moves closer towards Katniss with a huge grin on her face. "How could I not come and see you and the baker man?"

"Johanna, you are aware that it has been 17 years since we have seen each other, right? This is your first time even seeing Rose, why are you acting like you've been around this entire time?" Katniss is annoyed at the way Johanna has barged into her and Peeta's home as if she lives there. However, Johanna doesn't seem to act like it's a big deal.

"You know, it's a two way street, Katniss. Ever since you and Peeta got married, you practically stopped calling me. I decided to give you your space, since that's what you seemed to have wanted." Johanna turns away from the still dripping wet Katniss and attends to her lipstick once again. Her tone is so serious that Katniss lowers her head in guilt. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you out of my life. It's just that I was so unsure of myself ever since that night."

"What night?" Johanna tries to act like she didn't know what happened.

"You know what I'm talking about, Johanna. The night you kissed me." Katniss feels contradicted and shows very little emotion. Johanna notices the neutral tone and responds with a light smirk, "I believe I remember you kissing me back, and getting upset when I pulled away."

"Well. That's why I never called. You kissed me and then pulled away the moment I started to kiss you back. Why, Johanna?" Katniss readjusts the towel that's still wrapped around her and starts to walk towards the door. Johanna smoothly steps in front of her and clicks the lock. Katniss pauses and just looks at her without a word.

"You know. You could go get dressed and then head downstairs. You could see all of your boring guests and pretend to be happy to see them." Johanna starts to walk in a circle around Katniss. "You could link arms with Peeta and play the perfect little mother and wife role. You could listen to Finnick Jr. go around telling people how he's too cool for these little kid parties now that he's a teenager. Or listen about how Haymitch has been sober for 5 years now, even though we all know he's not sober at all." She stops directly behind Katniss, who's frozen in her standing position. "Or, you could stay in here with me just a little bit longer…" Katniss is startled when she suddenly feels Johanna's lips brushed against her ear as they whisper "And drop the towel."

Katniss can hardly comprehend what's happening. Her husband, her daughter, and a handful of guests are probably downstairs waiting on her, but for some reason, she doesn't seem to want to walk away. "What- what are you doing, Johanna?" Her voice sounds shaky and scared.

"Well, you seem upset that I pulled away that night. Even though it was almost 17 years ago, I figure I could make it up to you now. So, are you willing to _let_ me make it up to you? Or, are you going to resist me?" Her lips are still right on Katniss' ear, while she keeps her hands away, waiting for permission to take control.

Katniss stares ahead of her, feeling the warmth of Johanna's breath on her ear and neck. She decides that she can't stand the internal battle anymore, and the towel slowly falls to her feet. Johanna smirks and whispers one last sentence, "Are you sure?" Katniss closes her eyes and slowly nods. Johanna takes Katniss left hand and grabs the right side of her waist, pushing her forward towards the sink.

Johanna keeps her right hand on Katniss' waist and puts the left on her back. She slowly pushes Katniss down until she is completely bent over the sink. Katniss feels nervous and awkward, being so bare in front of Johanna like this, but she doesn't do anything to stop what's going on.

Johanna, being as gentle as one can be, runs the tips of her fingers up and down Katniss' outer thighs as she slowly edges her left knee between the inner. Katniss hesitates at first, but then finally obeys Johanna's unspoken command to spread her legs. Johanna continues to explore Katniss' thighs, moving slowly in between them. Katniss begins to feel something stir inside of her. It's as if she now needs Johanna so bad, it could kill her. She whimpers softly and whispers, "Please, Johanna, please." Johanna immediately covers Katniss' mouth as an order to stay quiet, and Katniss knows that she must obey if she wants the brown-eyed woman to continue. Johanna then proceeds to let one of her hands search closer to Katniss' middle, still being very gentle. Her free hand slowly moves up Katniss' back to softly grab a handful of hair, as she begins to tease her entrance. "Oh." Johanna whispers almost silently, "It feels like someone is ready for me."

Katniss knows that it will be impossible to be quiet, because she's having the hardest time even now. She reaches for a nearby hand towel and bites down on it to silence any uncontrollable sounds. She's just in time, too. Seconds later she feels Johanna enter two small, yet power fingers into her. Katniss bucks back as Johanna thrusts in and out of her. Shortly after, a third finger begins to rub Katniss' clit violently. Johanna's free hand grabs onto Katniss' hair even tighter to keep both of them balanced, however she does let go periodically to dig her nails into Katniss' back. "You're being a very bad girl, Katniss. Everybody is waiting for you downstairs, but you're up here getting fucked by me." Johanna says accusingly and as proudly as she can. Katniss moans and gives her a cruel look through the mirror. She feels so guilty for Peeta, but she wants nothing more in this moment than to have Johanna continue to be inside of her.

After a while, Johanna decides to move the third finger inside, causing Katniss to scream into the towel she now has shoved in her mouth. Johanna is pleased when she feels Katniss tighten around her fingers, and then a flow of wetness seconds later. Johanna stands still for a few moments, letting Katniss feel her just a little bit longer before she slowly pulls out. Katniss collapses onto the sink to catch her breath, and that's when there's a knock on the door.

"Katniss? Are you okay in there? Almost everyone's here and we're all waiting for you to light the candles!" Peeta is right on the other side of the door. Johanna cracks a smile but Katniss can barely even speak. "Oh honey, I'm almost done. I'll be down there soon, I promise!" Her voice is nervous and weak, but Peeta doesn't seem to notice. "Okay. Have you seen or heard Johanna up here? She got here a little early so I told her she could tour the house." Katniss is finally able to stand up and Johanna silently mouths "I'm standing right here, you fucking idiot." Katniss smacks her arm as she replies "Oh yes, Peeta. She knocked on the door a couple of moments ago. I think she went to see the baby's room."

And with that, they hear his footsteps grow further away. Katniss quickly picks up her clothes that she had picked out and begins to get dressed as Johanna heads to the door. "You okay there?" She says quietly. Katniss shakes her head, feeling that she's unsure of the situation. Johanna walks back to Katniss and takes her right hand. "You know. I think about the night I kissed you every day. I may have pulled back, but do you want to know something?" Katniss just looks at Johanna impatiently; at this point she doesn't care what this woman has to say. "Well, no matter how much I kissed you on that cold bed in 13 that night, you still would have ended up with him. I wasn't going to torture myself like that."

Almost immediately, Johanna turns away and opens the door. "See you at the party, brainless." And the door shuts firmly behind her.

~End of chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

The room is spinning and Katniss can't seem to put together what has happened. "What did I do?" she whispers to herself. She touches between her thighs and feels her own wetness. She grins for a slight moment, until she bursts out into tears. Her husband, her daughter, and everyone she knows are downstairs. They have not a single clue as to what she has been doing. To them she was only getting ready, while she was really cheating on Peeta, with a woman.

She realizes that the longer she takes, the more awkward it will be to walk down to her guests. Katniss quickly gathers her clothes and gets dressed. She puts her hair up in a bun, not even bothering to dry it.

After cleaning up her face and doing her best to eliminate any signs of crying, Katniss slowly makes her way out of the bathroom and heads down the stairs.

"There's Mommy!" Peeta exclaims. He brings a crying Rose over to Katniss. "She's been waiting for you, honey. All of us have. Are you ok?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Now what's wrong with my precious baby?" Katniss takes Rose and holds her close, trying to fight back tears of her own.

"Oh, well. You know how Haymitch can be. He was talking a little loud and it scared her, that's all." Peeta slightly frowns and glances over at Haymitch, whose drinking over the years has made him age much worse than he should have. Katniss looks at Haymitch and just gives a simple smile, knowing that he can read her like a book. She doesn't want anybody to know what has happened. She is even too afraid to admit it to herself.

"Oh, that baby is fine! She loves her Uncle Haymitch." He gets up and slightly wobbles over before getting down in Rose's face. "Don't you, sweetheart?"

With that, Rose immediately begins to cry again and the whole room laughs at Haymitch's failed attempt. "Oh Haymitch, quit scaring the poor girl." says Effie, who has been sitting quietly at the dinning room table. Also sitting at the table are Annie, Finnick Jr., Katniss' mother, and…and…

"Where's Johanna?" Katniss says with a pang of guilt in her voice. Everyone looks around for a moment, as if she has disappeared.

"I'm right here, darling." Johanna says proudly as she steps back into the room. "I had to go into the bathroom to freshen up. I hope that's okay, Katniss." The two lock eyes for what seems to be hours to Katniss. Johanna just stares with allure until Katniss finally has to break the gaze. She feels relieved when she sees that nobody seems to have noticed anything between them.

Katniss takes Rose over to the high chair. "I think it's time to sing, don't you all?" An overall agreement comes back from the guests. Peeta lights the candles on the cake and everyone begins to sing.

Once Finnick Jr. blows the candles out for little Rose, everyone decides to sit and relax a little while they eat. After a few quiet moments, Johanna stands up in front of everyone, as if she's about to make a speech.

"Well, everyone. I know today is Katniss and the muffin man's daughter's big day, but I can't wait to share this big news any longer." Peeta sighs at the muffin man comment. Johanna just smirks at him as she continues. "Anyway. You all know that my paper recycling business is booming over in District 7. Well, I have decided to build another facility to expand!"

Everyone in the room begins to congratulate Johanna, but she stops them. "No, wait. The best part is that it will be right here, in District 12!" A collective cheer comes from the group, while Katniss remains seated like a stone.

"Does that mean we will get to see your peppy mood around more, Johanna?" Asks Haymitch sarcastically. Johanna walks over to him and pinches his cheek. "Of course you are, baby doll! I'm going to be living here until I know the place can operate on its own!"

At that very moment, Katniss storms out of the room. Peeta is tending to Rose, who has made a mess from her piece of cake, so he doesn't notice. Katniss' mother begins to go after her, but Johanna tells her that she'll take care of it.

Johanna follows Katniss into the guest bedroom down the hall. "Don't you dare come near me." Katniss says bluntly. "Why are you doing this to me? I know you're building that place here just to torture me!" Tears begin streaming down Katniss' face. She doesn't know why Johanna's presence is hurting her so deeply, and the thought of her being in 12 for a long time makes it even harder.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, but the fact that the land and labor in 12 are the cheapest has nothing to do with you." Johanna keeps a neutral tone, but steps closer to Katniss. "Look, maybe I made a mistake upstairs earlier, but you seemed like you wanted me to do it. How was I supposed to know it was doing to tear you apart like this?"

"I cheated on my husband, Johanna." Katniss whispers with anger.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll just stay away from you while I'm here. Is that okay?" Johanna looks down at her feet, looking nothing but vulnerable. For some reason, this brings more tears out of Katniss. "No, I want to see you. You just have to give me time. I have no idea what to do with myself. Part of me…part of me kind of enjoyed it."

Johanna looks back up at Katniss and brings her right hand up to her cheek. "How about this. You tell me when you want me around, and I'll be here."

Katniss closes her eyes and rests her head on Johanna's hand. "Okay."

"Great. Now, let's get back to the party." Johanna wipes the tears from Katniss' face before they leave the bedroom.

As they re-enter the dining room, the guilt rushes through Katniss yet again. No one is looking at her though, except for Haymitch. Katniss bites her lip when he smiles at her with a wink.

He knows what's going on.

Katniss does her best to keep a straight face as she sits at the table. Her body trembles with fear when she notices Haymitch taking the empty seat next to her.

"So, sweetheart, what's up?" he chuckles.

"Shut up. You know absolutely nothing." Katniss stares at the table, avoiding eye contact with anyone, especially Haymitch.

"I do know that something happened upstairs in that bathroom, Katniss. No one takes that long to get ready and then comes down looking like a damn mess like you did." Haymitch pushes her chin towards him with his thumb. "I'll ask again. What's up?"

Katniss stares at him with hate, guilt, and sadness. "I don't think I need to tell you." She glances over at Johanna, who looks beautiful playing with Rose. Haymitch chuckles again and pats Katniss on the back. "Well shit, lady. Looks like this party just got a little more interesting."

Katniss continues to stare at Johanna, recalling the events of the day. She thinks about what happened between them, and a smile forces its way through her lips. Johanna looks up and sees the grin, and returns it. A chill runs through Katniss' body as she thinks to herself…

_I need her, again._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, sunshine." The sound of Peeta whispering in her ear brings Katniss from her deep slumber. The bright summer sky shines through the curtains as she tries to adjust her eyes. "I made breakfast for you, but I have to go off to work now. Your mother is staying at my old house and she has Rose. We thought you needed a day off, after working so hard on the party yesterday." Peeta kisses her on the forehead and quietly steps out.

Katniss can hardly remember what happened after her discussion with Haymitch. He had snuck her a few shots of white liquor to help her nerves once the party died down. What she can't get out of her mind, however, is Johanna; the woman who stormed into her home and turned everything upside down. Feelings of guilt, pain, and exhaustion run through Katniss as she remembers Johanna touching her. Another feeling starts to take over, though. She thinks even more about being so bare and exposed in front of Johanna and begins to feel wetness in her underwear. She reaches down with her left hand and realizes that she is soaked.

"Why does she do this to me?" Katniss whispers to herself. She doesn't understand why the thought of being fucked by Johanna turns her on so severely. Did she truly enjoy it that much? The thought of being attracted to another woman had never even crossed her mind until the day Johanna kissed her in 13, but she shrugged that feeling off for nearly 17 years. Now, the questioning has returned.

She continues to feel around her wetness until she finds her clit. A moan escapes her as she begins to massage it. She starts lightly, but then begins to work it faster. Her eyes close as she escapes the world and focuses on making herself feel immaculate. As she hits climax, one word escapes her mouth in a loud scream.

"Johanna!"

Katniss' eyes open suddenly as she realizes what she said. At first, she is thankful that Peeta wasn't the one pleasuring her when that name slipped out, but then the guilt overcomes her yet again. Tears begin to fill her eyes and she scrambles to get out of bed. She rushes to the bathroom just in time before she vomits into the toilet. Her mind is spinning endlessly and she can't shake the mixed thoughts of Johanna and Peeta. She sits on the floor and cries until her eyes can't produce another tear.

Once she is calmed down, Katniss heads downstairs into the kitchen. She decides that she should spend the afternoon making stews from game she shot on a recreational hunt. She turns on some peaceful music and begins the preparation. Chopping vegetables, boiling water, and skinning animals can sure be a good distraction for someone like Katniss. She does her best to forget her problems and actually cracks a peaceful smile while working.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the front door that startles Katniss. It could be anyone, but she feels anxious as she approaches the door. She's hoping it's just her mother and Rose, but when she pulls the door open, she's face to face with Johanna.

"Hello, Katniss." Johanna says politely. "I hope you don't mind me bothering you, but Peeta told me that I could borrow a few things until my stuff from 7 arrives." This is news to Katniss. Peeta never mentioned letting her borrow anything, but she decides to play along. She did notice an odd pile of things in the kitchen, so maybe Johanna is telling the truth.

"Oh, yes, come on in." Katniss can't help but look Johanna up and down as they step into the kitchen. She must not be hiding it very well, because Johanna begins laughing.

"What, have you never me in a skirt before?" Johanna cackles. Katniss didn't even realize that today's business suit included a skirt instead of pants, until now. Now she notices Johanna's firm, toned legs coming from the garment.

"No…I-I guess not." Katniss responds, trying to laugh it off. She hurries over to her stove, where a pot of squirrel stew is beginning to burn.

"Why on earth are you cooking so much on such a hot day?" Johanna says in a concerned tone as she sits herself up on the counter top beside the stove. Katniss does her best to avoid eye contact with her as she shrugs her shoulders. "Hm. Well, I guess I should say something." Johanna replies to Katniss' obvious lack of words. "How are you doing, you know, with everything?"

"How am I doing? How am I doing?" Katniss turns off the stove and throws her utensil at the wall. "I'm a fucking mess Johanna! Peeta doesn't have a single clue what's going on. I'm sitting here being forced to act like everything is okay while my husband has no clue that I am feeling something for someone el-" she slams her hands over her mouth, but Johanna has already heard her.

"You…have feelings for me?" Johanna whispers calmly. Katniss just stares back at her with the look of a lost child. "Come here." She continues in her soft, loving whisper. Katniss is hesitant at first, but then she walks over to Johanna and buries her head in her chest. She feels Johanna's arms wrap around her, securing her from the world.

"I don't even know what to feel anymore, Johanna. I just don't know. I feel like falling away from the world." Tears begin to flood Katniss' eyes as she feels Johanna's arms close tighter against her. "I don't want to lose Peeta. But I can't escape the thought of being…with you. I thought about you this morning, and I touched myself."

"Oh, really?" Johanna says with a hint of ego. She doesn't seem to have her usual attitude, though. "Well, was it nice?" She says with an innocent grin.

"Was what nice?" Katniss asks as she pulls back from Johanna and wipes off her own tears.

Johanna smiles as she moves Katniss' hand away and wipes the tears herself. "Touching yourself. How was it while thinking of me?" She slides off of the counter and walks across the kitchen to the small dining table that Katniss and Peeta use when they don't have guests. "Tell me about it. Maybe…it will help."

Katniss is confused at Johanna's odd request. She stands there, slightly shaking with nerves, staring at the woman sitting in her kitchen. "Well. Um. It was different. I...uh…haven't really done anything like that in a long time."

"What, touch yourself?" Johanna asks casually.

"No, have an orgasm in my own bed. Hell, until you showed up yesterday, I hadn't had one at all in a long time." Katniss murmurs quietly.

Johanna's eyes narrow as she examines Katniss. "Why are you standing? Come sit and be comfortable." The only other chair at the table is full of the supplies that Peeta had packed up for Johanna, so Katniss sits on the table. "Look, Katniss. You are beautiful, strong, and intelligent. You deserve to feel good every moment of every day. You are a very one of a kind woman." Johanna smiles wide and takes Katniss' hand as she continues. "I'm going to be honest with you, so listen. No matter what happens, I'm always willing to be the person who can do that for you."

Katniss pauses for a moment and stares into Johanna's eyes. A shiver runs down her spine as their eyes search each other's for what to say next. As if she's being directed like a puppet, Katniss grabs Johanna by the back of the neck and kisses her.

Even though the two of them had a very intimate encounter the day before, they hadn't kissed in 17 years. Katniss' face floods with passion as she tries to pull Johanna's lips as close to her own as she can. Johanna stands up, keeping Katniss on the table, as their tongues begin to search one another's mouths. Katniss hasn't felt a kiss like this in a very long time, so filled with fire. She goes back to earlier thoughts of how bad she wanted Johanna again. She pulls back from the kiss and whispers into Johanna's mouth, "You said you would make me feel good." Johanna smiles back on Katniss' mouth before they begin kissing again, only this time Johanna is the one in control.

Johanna pushes Katniss down on the table, quickly pulls her shorts and underwear off, and pulls on her legs until Katniss' bare middle is at the end of the table. Johanna sits back down on her chair as she lightly kisses the inside of Katniss' thigh. Katniss trembles as her hand reaches for Johanna, but it's quickly smacked away. "You have to let me do my job, little lady." Johanna giggles before biting down on Katniss' thigh, eliciting a sharp scream from her.

Johanna continues as she kisses up and down both of Katniss' legs. She then slowly places her hand over Katniss' clit and whispers, "So, do you think I can do as good of a job as you did this morning?" Katniss only responds with a light breath and a nod. With that, Johanna begins to lightly massage as she kisses up higher on Katniss' thigh. Katniss is moving her hips against Johanna's hand, begging for more. She grabs the sides of the table to stay balanced, and also to keep the inner guilt from making the room spin again.

Johanna suddenly removes her hand from Katniss. "I think I'm going to do things a little differently than you did." Her lips travel up Katniss' thigh until they reach her middle. Katniss moans softly when she feels the warmth of Johanna's tongue running over her own clit. One of her hands finally is able to leave the table to find Johanna's hair. Johanna smiles as she puts Katniss' legs over her shoulders. She then begins to flick her tongue quickly and is met with a pleasant response. Katniss shivers and bucks against Johanna, who obviously knows what she is doing.

Katniss, however, begins to feel the guilt again. It tries to take over her pleasure, but she doesn't let it. Still, tears begin to form in her eyes and Johanna looks up in panic. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you need me to stop?"

Katniss continues to cry but only says, "I'm fine, please don't stop. I need you."

With that, Johanna goes back down and puts her tongue deep in Katniss, then alternates between entering her and massaging her clit with it. This time, though, she keeps her eyes right on Katniss'. Katniss can't help but stare back down at her up until the very moment she can feel her second…or third…or fourth orgasm approaching.

_Johanna is really good at this._

Katniss arches her back with one final scream, "Fuck Johanna! I can't take it anymore!" Her body is drenched in sweat, and her sides marked with scratches from Johanna.

Johanna pulls back and wipes her mouth off with her hand, licking off whatever she can. Katniss can't help but to stare and do her best not to get turned on again. She sits up and they share one small kiss. Katniss can taste herself on Johanna's lips, and wonders what she would taste like.

Katniss gains the strength to stand up and put her shorts back on and tosses her underwear into the laundry room. They are useless, being so soaked. Johanna fixes up her suit. "So, I guess Peeta will be home soon. Maybe I should leave."

Katniss feels the guilt again, but this time for Johanna. She doesn't want her to leave. She wants to be in her arms for the remainder of the night. However, that isn't an option. "Yeah, I think that would be best." She says without looking Johanna in the eye.

"Hey." Johanna picks Katniss' chin up. "I'm okay. It's you I worry about. You let me know if you need anything." She gathers the box of kitchen supplies that Peeta made and heads to the door. Katniss can't even bear to watch her walk out. But then a sudden voice alarms her.

"Hey, Johanna! I see you found your stuff!" Katniss' knees buckle at the sound of Peeta coming up the sidewalk towards the house.

"Oh, yes. Katniss gave it to me. I just stopped by to grab them real quick. Hope that's okay." Johanna says while trying to keep up her normal sarcastic vibe.

"Well, why don't you stay for dinner?" Peeta offers selflessly.

Katniss peeks around out the door at Johanna, who's shaking her head and walking away. "Oh no. I couldn't impose on you and your wife."

Katniss nearly passes out when Johanna speaks the next sentence.

"Besides, I already ate."

~End of chapter three~


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss hurries to the stove, where all of the food that was cooking is now either burned or ruined in some other way. She hangs her head, trying to compose herself before…

"Hey, honey! How was your day?" Peeta walks in, glowing with a smile on his face. He sits down at the kitchen table, right where Johanna was just sitting moments ago. Katniss takes in a deep breath before turning around.

"It was okay. I didn't sleep very well. Also, I think I ruined dinner." Katniss turns back to the stove and examines the mess that she must clean up. She begins to gather the pots to wash them as she feels two muscular arms wrap around her waist. These arms are so familiar, but they now feel so different. She thinks about how Johanna's slim, soft arms felt so soothing around her compared to the dominating feeling of a man's arms. She closes her eyes and gulps as Peeta's lips graze her ear.

"Don't worry about cleaning up. How about we go upstairs? Your mom will only have Rose for a couple more days. I talked to her earlier and they are doing just fine. I think we need to take advantage of these moments alone, don't you?" His hand begins to move to the waistline of Katniss' shorts before she grabs it.

"Peeta, no. I'm sorry, but I'm too tired. Maybe another time." She gently pushes his arms off and steps to the side, and begins to wash the pots in the sink. Peeta sighs as he scratches the back of his head. "Alright. Well, I guess I'll go change and shower. I can help when I'm done, if you'd like." Katniss just nods, because she knows that if she speaks, she'll begin to cry. Peeta sighs again and leaves the room. Katniss stands still until she hears the water of the shower turn on, and then she bolts to the phone.

She dials quickly and waits for a grumbled answer.

"Haymitch? It happened again." Katniss has tears flowing down her face and she needs to talk to someone. Knowing Haymitch's age plus the damage from his drinking, he may not remember this. He is the best option.

"What happened? Oh, wait. You mean Johanna happened, don't you?" Haymitch chuckles before letting out a rough cough. "I already knew that." Katniss' eyes widen as her heart races.

"Wait, you could see us? The windows were open?" Katniss begins to worry about who else could have seen them.

"Oh, no. No one could see. I made sure of that." A new voice takes over the phone. Katniss freezes. The voice belongs to Johanna. Katniss wonders why on earth Johanna is at Haymitch's house, and why she shared what happened with Haymitch.

A lump forms in her throat and she can't reply. Johanna then begins whispering in a quiet tone. "Look, I didn't want to come in here. He saw me walking home and yelled at me to come in. He just wanted to tell me that he knew and I need to be careful. That's all that's happening, I promise."

Somehow, the tone in Johanna's explanation calms Katniss quite a bit. She even smiles a little. "Oh, okay then. Sorry Johanna. Look, about earlier…"

Johanna begins to apologize before Katniss cuts her off.

"Thanks."

Johanna is silent for a few moments, and Katniss waits for a response. A grumble from Haymitch brings it.

"Anytime."

The phone clicks off and Katniss leans back against the wall, swimming in conflicted emotions. She just thanked Johanna for fucking her on her own kitchen table. But was that really what she was thanking her for? Or was she thanking Johanna for giving her a sense of security that she hasn't felt since her father was alive. She hangs the phone up, finishes the dishes, and heads up to the bedroom.

Peeta is out of the shower but still in the bathroom. Katniss slips into bed as quietly as possible and pretends to already be asleep when Peeta comes out. She lies there with her eyes shut, thinking about the situation she has put herself in. She decides that in the morning, she will do what helps clear her mind most.

"Peeta." She whispers as if she's barely awake. "I'm going hunting in the morning."

She doesn't receive a response. She slowly rolls over and notices that he's already asleep himself. She turns back as a tear rolls down her face. She hates hurting Peeta like this, especially since he has no idea what's going on. She tries to think about her daughter, who's safe and away with her mother. Two more people that she is hiding this hideous secret from.

She tells herself to stop and forces her mind away from the pain. But the only other thing she can think about is Johanna's touch. That hurts even more, but it's the only thing that relaxes her enough to finally fall asleep.

Her alarm wakes her up bright at early at four in the morning. Peeta is dead to the world and doesn't even budge while she puts her hunting gear on. She grabs her bag and walks outside. There is a slight rain, but nothing that will affect her hunt. She walks slowly down the quiet street, passing the houses of the victor's village.

She stops in front of one particular house. It's quiet from the outside. There's no décor or any sign of life, but Katniss knows someone is inside. Her legs involuntarily lead her to the front door and her hand follows with a knock. She waits in the cold drizzle until the door cracks open. Johanna's eyes are lit by the moonlight and her hair is messy from sleeping. She's wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and she seems to be getting a chill from the cold night air.

"What are you doing?" She asks in a raspy, sleepy voice. She rubs her eyes and tries to focus.

"Well. I was about to go hunting. I was curious that maybe since you're going to be staying here a while, you may like to learn to shoot an arrow." Katniss looks down at Johanna's legs, remembering how nice they looked in that skirt yesterday. She quickly shakes out of it and looks back up at a smiling Johanna, and cracks a smile herself. "So. Will you be joining me?"

Johanna runs a hand through her mess of hair and nods her head. "Just let me get dressed. Come on in." She leaves the door open and disappears into the dark hallway behind her. Katniss inches her way into the door and shuts it quietly. She leans against the wall, wondering why she's even here. She can't help herself. Johanna's presence has become too addictive. Peeta won't know. No one is awake at this hour to see the two of them walking together. Besides, it's just a hunt, right? Katniss tries to tell herself that she won't let anything else happen between them. However, when Johanna reappears in front of her, heat runs through Katniss' entire body.

Katniss is speechless until Johanna speaks up "So, are we ready?" Katniss nods to say yes and they walk outside. The drizzle has turned into more of a steady rain and they put up their hoods to bundle up. Neither of them speaks. Katniss is too nervous to say anything. She just looks down at her feet as they slosh through the puddles in the wet pavement.

When they finally reach the woods, Katniss finds her bow in the same hiding place she has used since she first started hunting. She looks at Johanna, who in the now rising sun, looks radiant. She smirks at her with confidence as she loads an arrow.

"You may be good with an axe, but let's see what you can do with this." Katniss walks over to Johanna, and gives her the weapon. Their hands touch and the both stop, with their eyes locked on one another. Katniss can feel the soft skin that she has been longing for and doesn't want to move away. She is disappointed when Johanna slips away and laughs.

"I think I can handle it. I'm very good with my hands." She holds the bow up and aims at various fake targets. Katniss sighs and smacks Johanna on her back. "Alright then, show me what you got."

Johanna looks over her should and sneers at Katniss. Katniss playfully winks back and pushes Johanna forward. They begin trekking through the woods, and not many moments later, a rabbit appears. Johanna aims and shoots, missing by at least a foot. Katniss can't help but bust out laughing, which scares the rabbit off. Johanna blushes and pushes the bow back into Katniss' arms.

"It's too early for this shit. My eyes aren't adjusted properly." It's obvious how embarrassed Johanna is and Katniss feels a flutter in her heart. To see Johanna not in power over something is actually sweet. She decides to help her out a little bit.

They walk deeper into the woods and find a perfect turkey standing several yards ahead. "Okay, Johanna." Katniss whispers softly. She steps to the side, giving the bow and another arrow to Johanna, and gets behind her. Once Johanna holds the bow up, Katniss grabs her wrists and takes control of the aiming. Katniss can't aim as perfectly as she normally does in this position, but it does the job. She moves her lips to Johanna's ear and whispers, "Let go."

The arrow flies and hits the turkey right in the chest and it falls. Katniss doesn't let go of Johanna's wrist and they stand still for a moment. Katniss feels a shiver in her spine and her need for Johanna begins to grow. Johanna drops the bow and grabs Katniss' hands and pulls her closer.

"I guess I did okay that time, huh?" Johanna says without turning around to Katniss. Her breaths are heavy and her hands are shaking. "Yes, yes you did." Katniss responds softly, still speaking into Johanna's ear.

Johanna turns around slowly, removing her hood. The light rain pours over her face as she examines Katniss' eyes. "What are you feeling right now?" She asks with a very concerned tone.

Katniss is taken back by the question and looks down, feeling very small. "I don't really know. I just wanted to be with you." She removes her own hood and gets goose bumps from the cold rain. Johanna's hands find Katniss' face. "I know everything is very conflicting for you right now, but I need to know if you're okay with me being around. I enjoy these little meetings, but I need to tell you something."

Katniss' heart begins to race because she feels as if she's about to be hit by a train. This has to be bad news.

"Katniss, I'm in this for more than just the physical. I'm in love with you. Take it as you will, but I'm not kissing you and fucking you just because I like doing those things. I can get that anywhere. I want it with _you._" A tear begins to fall down Johanna's cheek along with the raindrops. Katniss' eyes widen as she is taken back by this confession. Her mouth opens to ask Johanna a million questions, but her mouth is instantly covered by Johanna's hand.

"No. That's as far as I'm going with this conversation." Johanna wipes her face and goes to put her hood back up. Katniss sees the pain in her eyes and can't help but to kiss her. It's a light, soft kiss, but it's still fueled with passion. Johanna pulls back, confused. She must have thought her confession may have scared Katniss off.

Katniss definitely is scared. She's scared of how this has made her want Johanna even more. She can't be doing this. She has Peeta. She has a husband who has been more than good to her. But, Johanna gives her feelings in every part of her body that have never existed before. She can't help but feed those feelings.

She gives Johanna a look of reassurance and kisses her again. "Let's get your turkey." Johanna smiles and they retrieve their kill and being to walk back to Johanna's home. Again, they don't speak the entire walk.

They reach their destination and Johanna asks Katniss if she would like to come in. Katniss looks around to see if anyone's watching, also to decide if she truly wants to. Of course she does. Who is she kidding? She follows Johanna into the home and strips of her soaking wet hunting clothes, leaving her in an undershirt and shorts. Johanna can't help but strip hers off as well. However, this leaves Johanna in absolutely nothing. Katniss' eyes widen as she tries to turn the other way. Johanna let's out a snarky laugh and taps Katniss on the shoulder.

"You never rewarded me for my winning shot." Johanna says with a big smile on her face. Katniss does her best to keep her eyes from wandering, but it fails miserably. She smiles as she says, "Well, the turkey is your reward." Katniss kisses her on the cheek and grabs her clothes. "Oh that is not fair." Johanna accuses. Katniss laughs and shrugs her shoulders as she opens the door to leave. "I guess you'll have to do something else to earn the reward your searching for, Johanna."

Katniss doesn't wait for another response. She closes the door behind her and leaves. She can't wipe the smile off of her face at how she just had control over Johanna. There's a hidden pain behind it all, of course, but she's starting to get used to that. She knows this is more than wrong, but Johanna is going to be here for a while, and Katniss knows she can't just end what has already started. She enjoys Johanna too much.

Katniss returns home to find Peeta gone for work. She sighs in relief and showers to remove the rain and dirt from the hunt. Afterwards, she crawls in bed for an afternoon nap. She also just wants time to pass by as quick as possible until she see's Johanna again. This has become almost like a disease. It's as if Johanna is some sort of drug that Katniss must always have in her system. It's a poison causing her to do such horrid things. It's nothing but venom coursing through her veins.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss watches as Peeta's hands wrap around Johanna's throat. Johanna is struggling to breathe but she shouts profanities at him. Katniss is trapped where she is standing and is forced to watch what is happening before her. She so badly wants to save Johanna from Peeta's death grip, but her feet won't move.

Peeta's hijacking still shows at times when he is angry. At this moment, he is completely blind to the fact that he is killing someone, let alone his friend. Johanna's eyes lock on Katniss' as the life fades out of her. The last words that form on her lips are "_I love you, Katniss."_

Johanna quickly falls limp and Katniss screams, trying to reach for her. Peeta turns to see Katniss and drops Johanna's lifeless body to the ground. Katniss freezes and is petrified by the man in front of her. She no longer sees Peeta, she only sees the man who just killed the woman who has been the only thing on her mind these days. Peeta begins to walk towards Katniss, with the look of a killer still fresh on his face. His mouth opens to speak, but the voice does not match the face.

"_Mama"_

Peeta reaches Katniss and lifts his hands to clench her throat, the one word still coming from his lips.

"_Mama"_

Katniss closes her eyes as she anticipates the end of her life. However, she never feels Peeta's hands on her. She begins to panic, wondering if Peeta has other plans for her.

"_Mama"_

This time, the voice is clear and audible. It sounds oddly familiar, as well. With caution, Katniss opens her eyes. She is confused, yet relieved when she finds herself in bed. Her mother and Rose are sitting beside her. The voice coming from Peeta was actually her mother helping Rose wake her. Katniss wipes her brow, which is drenched in sweat from the nightmare. She lets out a deep breath.

"_It was only a dream. Peeta doesn't know. He will never know." _ She thinks to herself.

After collecting her mind, Katniss smiles at her mother and then at Rose. "How are the two of you doing? Did you have a nice time with Grandma, Rose?"

"Oh, we had a great weekend! She definitely misses her mommy, though." Her mother responds, with a questioning look in her eye. She can tell Katniss had a rough dream, which is probably why they came in to wake her up. Katniss lightly shakes her head to ward off any discussion of what happened in her sleep.

She then slowly sits up and takes Rose into her arms. Her daughter's innocent laughter brings tears to her eyes. By being with Johanna, Katniss is not only hurting Peeta, but she's also hurting Rose. Thoughts of telling Johanna to leave her alone cross her mind, but she knows it won't be that easy. Too much has already happened.

Katniss' mother leans down and kisses her and Rose on the forehead. "I'm going to head out. I need to pack up my things before I head back home. I'll be back later before I go to the train station." She leaves and Katniss watches her aging mother walk out. Katniss wonders for a moment what her mother would think of what's going on with Johanna, but then waves it off because at the end of the day, she really doesn't care what her mother thinks.

Katniss focuses her attention back on Rose, who seems to be getting sleepy. Katniss sighs and rocks back and forth. The words of a lullaby begin to pour from her lips. It's the one she always sings for her daughter, and the one she sang to Rue in the arena. She sings it repeatedly until Rose finally is fast asleep. Katniss turns to get out of bed when she feels the presence of another person. She freezes where she's seated and looks up to see Johanna standing in the doorway.

"Your mother let me in." Johanna gets out before Katniss is able to question how she got in. "I didn't want to disturb…the song. I was just waiting for you to finish before I came in…" She's lacking her usual attitude. Her voice has a sense of vulnerability to it. It sounds quite a bit like how she sounded in the rain, when she told Katniss that she loved her.

There's a silent moment as the two stare at each other. Katniss can't bring herself to speak, so Johanna ends the silence herself. "Your voice hasn't changed a bit. For a moment, you sounded like the girl holding Rue in the arena." Johanna's head falls and she looks at her feet as her voice lowers. "You sounded like the girl I fell in love with."

Katniss' heart races against her chest. Johanna has now voiced her feelings twice, and this time it was in the home Katniss shares with Peeta. Katniss knows that this is all wrong, but she can't bring herself to stop it. Johanna steps closer, wiping tears from her eyes, and extends her arms. Katniss is confused until she looks down and sees that Rose is awake again. She's at first reluctant to hand her daughter over, but she decides that it's harmless. Johanna takes Rose and the baby becomes full of life.

"JoJo!" Rose exclaims.

"Katniss' eyes widen in shock. Johanna is laughing and turns to her. "I forgot to mention this to you. At the party I was able to teach her to say my name…well kind of. I can't believe she remembered it!"

"Johanna, the only other thing we can get her to say is 'Mama'. Peeta has been trying for weeks to get her to say some form of his name or 'Dada'." Katniss looks at Johanna with confusion. "How on earth did you do it?"

"Well, children love me." Johanna sneers at Katniss before she protests. "I'm serious. I may be a little hard to swallow for most people, but children are so innocent. They don't get on my nerves as much as the rest of you." Johanna smiles at Rose and Katniss feels a chill go down her spine.

"Well, it's obvious that my little girl loves you." Peeta says cheerfully as he comes in to join them. Katniss feels sweat forming in her palms but tries to remain calm. Peeta walks over to Katniss and gives her a light kiss on the lips. Katniss kisses back but only just enough to make it seem wanted. Kissing Peeta has become harder and harder lately for her.

"Of course she loves me. Why wouldn't she?" Johanna laughs and kisses Rose on the cheek. Rose giggles, and then she spits up all over Johanna's shirt.

"Oh!" Peeta takes Rose from Johanna, who is clearly holding back from a curse word or two. "I am so sorry Johanna. I'm going to clean the little one up. Let Katniss take care of you, I'm sure she has something you can change into." He smiles at Katniss just before leaving, "Don't you?"

Katniss just nods her head in response, and he leaves.

"Well come on, Katniss, take care of me." Johanna says in a low, seductive voice. She takes off her soiled shirt and throws it in the hamper near the closet.

"Johanna, stop. Not with him right down the hall!" Katniss snaps, trying to be as quiet as possible. She can't help but catch herself staring at Johanna's barely covered breasts, though. "Let's just find you something to wear before he comes back." She gets out of bed and goes through the closet. Johanna stands nearby with her arms folded, watching Katniss with longing eyes.

Katniss grabs a random white button-up and throws it in Johanna's arms. "Here, this should do." She closes the closet back up and watches Johanna slip the shirt on until she pauses.

"Would you help me button it?" Johanna smiles innocently. Katniss rolls her eyes and steps up to her. She buttons the shirt from the bottom up, watching Johanna's pleased face grow brighter. "You are just awful." Katniss says with a hint of a laugh.

"Ah, yes. But you love it." Johanna says as Katniss fastens the last button. "Thanks, beautiful." She whispers before giving Katniss a quick kiss on the lips.

Scared, Katniss looks to the door to see no sign of Peeta. She takes a small step back from Johanna and blushes. "Anytime."

"I think I'm going to leave. I know I'm making you uncomfortable, and we both know I have no filter. I think it's best if I just leave our encounters up to you. You know where to find me." Johanna says with concern. She steps out and heads down the stairs to the front door. "Bye Peeta! It was so nice to see you!" Katniss hears the door shut moments later.

Katniss doesn't understand Johanna's quick change in demeanor. Was it the way she reacted to the kiss? Maybe, Johanna began to feel the same uneasiness around Peeta that Katniss feels. Either way, Katniss was going to need to see Johanna again soon and figure something out.

Peeta comes back in the room with a freshly clean Rose. "Why did Johanna leave?"

"She had some kind of meeting or something, I'm not sure." Katniss guesses that kind of response is the easiest. "Should I get started on dinner? You've been working all day. Let me cook for you."

"Oh, that sounds good. I saw the turkey you shot. I bet it will taste delicious." Peeta responds. Katniss thinks about it for a moment, but then realizes that Johanna must have brought the turkey from this morning over. "Oh yes, it was a very easy kill. I'll go get started on it now."

Katniss heads to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Inside she finds the turkey not only there, but also fully prepared to be roasted. Katniss removes it from the shelf to find a note under it. The note simply reads, "Not only can I shoot, but I can also cook."

~End of Chapter Five~


	6. Chapter 6

A few days go by, and Katniss has yet to hear from Johanna since their encounter in Katniss and Peeta's bedroom. Johanna isn't one to keep quiet, so Katniss has become concerned that something has happened.

These days have been rough. Katniss has twice slept with Peeta, and both times it brought tears to her eyes. During her entire marriage to Peeta, Katniss always thought that sex was more for the man. Even when Peeta would perform oral sex on her, she hardly felt a thing. Ever since Johanna came along, however, she now knows what it's like to have her needs be taken care of.

The Victor's Village area is quiet as the sun rises over the mountains. Katniss walks to Johanna's home to simply see if she's okay. The cool morning breeze brings a chill to the back of her neck as she can almost guarantee she will find an empty home. She knocks the door with force, so it will echo throughout the house. Nothing. She knocks again but there is still no answer.

Katniss' hand grips the doorknob and twists it slightly, and is shocked to feel it turn. The door opens away from her with a creak. The house is definitely empty. Katniss steps inside to check for any signs of a reason why Johanna isn't home. She could simply be at a business meeting, but it seems way too early for something like that. Katniss checks the living room and kitchen something, anything, that would make this make sense. After not a single bit of luck, she walks up the stairs to what should be Johanna's bedroom. The room is almost empty, aside from the bed, dresser, and a few clothes spread over the floor.

Katniss doesn't want to invade privacy, but curiosity overcomes her. She slowly opens the top dresser drawer and reaches in, feeling the button up shirt she let Johanna borrow the last time she saw her. The shirt hasn't been washed, and she can smell the scent of Johanna's perfume all over it. She lifts it from the drawer to her face and inhales lightly. She holds it tight to her chest and closes her eyes, imagining smelling the perfume on Johanna herself. After a moment, she opens her eyes back up and looks down at the drawer, and there seems to be something that was under the shirt.

She lays the shirt on the bed and reaches for the item, that's wrapped in a thin, white paper. A piece of tape holds the wrap and she removes it with her fingernail. Her eyes widen as the paper falls.

In her hands, she is holding a bundle of brittle, dried up pine needles. Holding them together is a hospital wristband that seems to be the one Johanna wore in District Thirteen. The pine needles seem to be the same ones Katniss gave her on that last day in Thirteen. They make be dried up and almost breaking in her hands, but Johanna kept them, and for some reason kept the wristband as well. Katniss feels her heart race with anxiety as she puts the white paper back over the bundle and as she places it back in the drawer, she hears a voice.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy, brainless?" Johanna walks into the room with a smile on her face. "Or were you hoping to find me in my bed to join-" Her voice stops when she sees that Katniss has found the contents of her drawer. Katniss quickly closes it and turns to her, her breaths heavy.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to know why I hadn't seen you and then I found it and…why do you still have the needles, Johanna?" Katniss fumbles her hands and feels them fill with sweat. She's worried that Johanna will be angry with her. She looks down at her feet, waiting for Johanna to say something, until she feels Johanna's hands take her own. "Come here," she says. "Sit on the bed beside me, I have things to tell you."

Katniss lets Johanna guide her to the bed and sits on the very edge. She tries to bring her breathing to a more normal pace as Johanna begins to speak.

"My parents died when I was very young. I never met my father and I can barely remember my mother. My mother's father raised me, taught me how to be strong. He was old and bitter and hated everyone, and from him I learned to not let anyone too close to me. He died two weeks after I got home from winning my Games. Many say it was natural, but I know better than that. Snow wanted me to be like Finnick and the other attractive victors, but I refused. I had been romantically involved with a girl from school, and she was found dead just days after my grandfather was. Snow didn't like me not being the typical object of Capitol affection, therefore he was determined to not let me have any loved ones." Johanna sits closer to Katniss and lowers her head as she continues. "I didn't let that get to me. I remained who my grandfather taught me to be, a strong individual. I remained untouchable. It was lonely, yes, but I wasn't going to let them take myself away from me. However, when I was captured after the Quell, that's exactly what they did. They stripped me of who I was, everything I had. Snow destroyed me from the inside out. When I failed the Block, I grew tired. I was tired of being someone who was no longer worth anything. I considered myself invaluable and I was ready to rid the world of myself. Even Finnick couldn't make me feel any better, and he was my best friend. But then, you came in, with those needles." Johanna gets up and steps over to the dresser, removes the bundle from the paper, and comes back to sit on the bed. "When you gave me these and made that promise to kill Snow, I had a ray of hope. The smell of home, my childhood with my grandfather reminded me that if the cause of my destruction was gone, I could possibly be my old self again. You had already pulled on my heartstrings when we kissed in our room. Your promise to me made me sink. You saved me from suicide. You reminded me that it's okay to be hurt. So that's why I kept the bundle."

Katniss' eyes fill with tears. She never knew anything about Johanna's past. She looks at the woman across from her, who to so many people is seen as harsh and cruel, when all she is doing is protecting herself. Johanna's eyes seem to be fighting back tears as well, and Katniss can't take it anymore. She leans forward and kisses Johanna's lips softly. Their arms wrap around each other as the fall down onto the bed. The kissing ends and Johanna brings her hands to Katniss' face. Katniss feels Johanna's fingers trace over her cheekbones and then her lips, her eyes fighting the tears even harder. Katniss opens her mouth and whispers, "it's okay, Johanna. You're allowed to cry. You're not weak. I've seen you cry before. Remember? In the rain, when you said you loved me. Well I thought you should know that I love you too." She says it before she can stop herself. Does she really love Johanna? Possibly. Right now she's almost sure of it. She shakes off her doubt as Johanna finally releases a sob, and buries her head into Katniss' chest.

Katniss pulls Johanna in as tight as possible, feeling tears fall onto her collarbone. Her spine shivers with each heavy breath Johanna takes against her. Katniss runs one of her hands through Johanna's hair to help soothe her. Something about this feels right to Katniss. She thinks about how Peeta must be up and leaving for work, assume she went hunting. The guilt she has about cheating on him doesn't really bother her anymore. The feeling of Johanna laying against her is more than she could ever hope for. She grabs a blanket from the foot of the bed and lays back down with Johanna, covering them both. She pulls the woman close to her again and kisses her forehead. "Let's get some rest," she whispers. Johanna looks up and smiles, just before closing her eyes and resting her head against Katniss' breasts. They lay together in quiet, only hearing the sounds of the other breathing. Katniss thinks about how she could get used to this feeling, and soon after, she falls asleep.


End file.
